Besos Normales
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Seto/Joey-Un beso es el mejor pago para un día horrible-


TITULO: **Besos Normales**

_**Correspondiente al **__**segundo**__** de mis One Shot titulados: Kiss, Kiss **_**(Si, todos tienen que ver con besos)**

ANIME: **Yu-Gi-Oh!**

PAIRINGS: **Seto/Joey**

DISCLAIMER: **Nada mío, bla, bla, bla, ya saben que sigue. No consigo nada con esto, solo puro entretenimiento. (Del bueno)**

**Campaña Le Fay: Todo esto se rige por ella. No la olvides y difunde la palabra.**

PALABRAS: 1,289 aprox.

FEEDBACK:**katrina_le_****katrina_le_.mx**

"**Para todos ustedes quienes a pesar del tiempo aun aman a este par tanto como yo. Gracias por no olvidarnos ^^"**

OoOoOo

Había tenido un día horrendo. No conforme haberse quedado dormido, de nuevo, haber llegado tarde al trabajo, soportar las estupideces que salían de la boca _respetuosa_ de su padre ebrio, atorarse en un _no programado_ desfile del día de _vaya a saber el carajo que acontecimiento,_ llegó tarde a la escuela y para rematar, sobornó al portero nuevamente, para que lo dejara entrar.

Habría podido esperar en el techo del edificio hasta que la siguiente clase comenzara, pero _oh si_, a la brillante profesora de matemáticas se le había ocurrido hacer examen en la primera clase.

¿A caso nadie le había dicho que eso era una violación de clase extra X, contra los derechos de todo estudiante que se respetara?

Si al menos la profesora resultara agradable, tendría una motivación, pero si le restaba que lo odiaba a muerte y solo porque no era su culpa no ser un genio matemático listo para desmentir la teoría de los triángulos isósceles.

Además, tampoco era su culpa que fuera más interesante el dibujar cartas de duelo de monstruo o incluso caricaturas de dragones lanza fuego con el rostro de la profesora. Sí, eso le había equivalido varios reportes y visitas al director, quien al verlo solo suspiraba y ya hasta le ofrecía café.

Todos comprendían su situación, no era nada fácil ser un menor de edad responsable en sacar su raquítico hogar adelante ni mucho menos tener un padre alcohólico que se había _incapacitado_ antes de tiempo en su trabajo por estar _enfermo_.

Las leyes que habían tenido que transgredir para que le permitieran trabajar un poco. La verdad no sabía de dónde sacaría fuerzas si no tuviese como mejor amigo a Yugi, quien siempre le reservaba un lugar junto a él para que pudieran _comparar respuestas de examen._

Y cuando pensó que había logrado escabullirse al aula, mientras a todos les salía humo de la cabeza por pensar en fracciones y raíces cuadradas, la profesora dio su discurso letal.

Después de anularle el derecho a examen y de mandarlo de _visita social_ con el director, tuvo otra oportunidad y presentó el tan anhelado examen en la clase de literatura, la cual, si era posible, era aun más aburrida que las mismas matemáticas.

Sin embargo no era novedad que hubiera sacado un rotundo _reprobado_, el cual resaltaba en letras rojas y gigantes a lo largo y ancho del dichosos papelito que había terminado en el bote de basura, como el del resto de los _maravillosos estudiantes que enorgullecían y enaltecían el honor de la preparatoria de Domino City._

Para su alegría, momentánea, aun no le había caído un cubo de pintura en la cabeza o le había llovido, pero cuando salía en compañía de sus amigos a distraerse un poco de ese día infernal, se tropezó de lleno con un montón de tierra de una construcción.

Yugi había tratado de consolarlo, mientras el resto (llámese Trsitan y Duke) reían estruendosamente haciendo bromas sobre su capacidad para ser un payaso de circo sin necesidad de graduarse en la universidad de payasos.

Eso había sido el colmo, por lo que después de sacudirse la tierra que pudo, con la mayor de las dignidades, dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos, pese a las suplicas de un preocupado Yugi que fue tranquilizado por Yami.

El regreso a casa estuvo lleno de injurias hacia la vida y de una que otra mirada curiosa hacia su cojera. Si, se había lastimado con el lamentable _accidente_ y ahora le dolía caminar.

Y nada podía ir peor…al menos no si se le restaba que un auto casi lo atropella.

-¡HEY, ANIMAL!, ¡¿QUÉ NO VES QUE ESTOY PASANDO?!

-El animal es otro… ¿pero qué digo? Los perros ni siquiera reconocen las señales de _alto_ de un semáforo. Verdaderamente tu cerebro de nuez no obra diferencia alguna, Wheeler.

Bien, lo que le faltaba a su fenomenal día: Seto Kaiba.

-Piérdete.-Murmuró, pasando por alto el hecho de que con él podría desquitar sus frustraciones, pero también sabiendo que si lo hacía, nadie podría detenerlo.

Mejor ahorrarse una demanda que jamás podría pagar, mucho menos ganar.

Así que continuó caminando, pero el auto negro que lo seguía estaba imposibilitando su deseo de autocontrol.

-Hoy no, Kaiba.-Gruñó, cuando el rostro del muchacho apareció nuevamente por la ventanilla del auto.

-¿Te apalearon?

Joey gruñó, ni siquiera se pondría a pensar en la humillación que sentía al dejarse ver así por Kaiba.

Su fenomenal día estaba progresando.

-Estás lastimado.

-Me sorprenden tu capacidad de análisis y deducción, con razón eres un genio.

-No colmes mi paciencia, Wheeler.

Joey se detuvo y miró al millonario quien había abierto la puerta de su limosina.

-No voy a rogarte.-Indicó el genio, en un tono que no dejaba lugar a replica.

El rubio habría podido negarse, pero ciertamente el dolor en su pie era tan grande que se sorprendía por haber caminado un largo trecho. Así que aceptó la oferta.

El auto se movió en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

Frente a frente, con tensión y un enorme agujero de dignidad que estaba flaqueando con todo lo acontecido en el día y esa muestra de _solidaridad_ que el genio demostraba.

-Kaiba…

-Ven aquí.-Murmuró el ojiazúl, halando al rubio hasta donde él se encontraba.

Joey gimió cuando apoyó el pie, pero se dejó hacer hasta llegar al pecho del genio, quien lo abrazó con fuerza y masajeó su espalda.

-Voy a llevarte al hospital.

-No, tengo que…

-No discutas, Joey.

El rubio suspiró audiblemente abatido pero terminó asintiendo.

-Eso te pasa por ser un perro latoso. ¿No puedes ser como las personas normales?

-Si yo fuera una _persona normal,_ entonces no sería Joey Wheeler, ni tampoco tendría una aventura amorosa con un muchacho que me odia.

-Yo no te odio.-Gruñó el ojiazul.

-Cierto.-Sonrió el rubio.-Me amas. Por eso tenemos esto, ¿no?

Kaiba giró los ojos y levantó el mentón del rubio para mirarlo.

Lucía…quizá un indigente lucía mejor que él. Intuyó su mala racha durante el transcurso del día y había pretendido llevarlo desde el principio a la mansión, pero el chico era necio y prefirió irse con sus amigos…ahora tenía un pie lastimado y la pinta de querer echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

Ciertamente a nadie, lo suficientemente normal, le sucedería eso…pero Joey había acertado: él no era normal y si lo fuera…quizá no le atraería tanto.

Por ello y antes de cualquier remilgo, lo besó.

Joey se aferró al ojiazúl y profundizó el contacto, con una desesperación que le indicó al otro que había hecho lo correcto.

Lenguas chocando, labios mordiendo, respiraciones que disminuían la ansiedad.

Kaiba sonrió cuando el rubio suspiró y en ratificación succionó su labio inferior.

-¿Mejor?-Indagó el millonario, a quien no le gustaba pensar mucho en el cómo había llegado hasta ese punto con el rubio. Siempre había sido hombre de pocas palabras y muchas acciones, por lo que lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Joey asintió, ocultando el rostro en el cuello del castaño.

-Si.-Musitó cual niño pequeño.

-Bien, eso te enseñará a no ser un cachorro latoso y a no correr por ahí sin su amo.

Joey gruño, pero no se apartó de su posición.

-Odio cuando me llamas con apelativos caninos.

-No, AMAS que te diga cachorro…te he visto cuando lo digo.

El puchero del rubio fue suficiente para extraer una sonrisa del usualmente estoico Seto Kaiba, por lo que sin tardanza volvieron a besarse.

Tal vez el día había iniciado mal para Joey Wheeler, pero gracias a eso terminaría de una forma espléndida, entre sábanas revueltas, jadeos, sudor y el amor de su vida mimándolo y repitiéndole lentamente, mientras le besaba el cuello, que lo amaba más que a nadie.

Era bueno no ser _una persona normal._

**FIN**

¿Comentarios?

Los agradecería muchísimo ^^

**Katrinna Le Fay**

**Marzo 2010**


End file.
